Soundproof
by Lumi-Lu
Summary: Tori and Jade found out that the janitor's closet isn't soundproof. toriXjade


A/N: Just a one-shot. A smutty one at that. Enjoy! :D

I sighed, angrily staring at the math test in front of me. To be honest, I'm absolutely terrible at maths. Giving up, I glanced around the room. Most students were bent over their page, scribbling away. A few were staring out the window.  
My eyes flicked towards my girlfriend, Jade West. She was chewing on her pencil, staring at the wall, obviously lost in thought. I could tell she had barely glanced at her test.  
Suddenly, I was staring into bright blue eyes. She smirked, winking at me and dragging her tongue across her lips. She mouthed, 'janitor's closet, lunch time' to me, before returning her gaze to the wall.  
Now, thanks to Jade, I couldn't concentrate on my test at all. All I could think about is those gorgeous eyes and perfect boobs. The lesson dragged on, and I still was far from finishing. Not that I cared.  
When the bell (finally) rang, I was so incredibly relieved. Jade has caused me to get a dull ache down below, and I was eager for release. Said girlfriend walked up to me, placing a quick kiss on my lips and wrapping an arm around my waist. I grinned at her, practically running towards the janitor's closet. She rolled her eyes at me, but followed at a face just as fast as mine.  
As soon as I closed the door, I found myself being shoved against the wall. Jade began to suck on my neck, and my head rolled back. Every now and then she'd nip me, causing me to moan in pleasure. While her mouth worked on my neck and collarbone, her hands drifted up the back of my shirt. Unhooking my bra, she ripped both it and my shirt off.  
Bringing her mouth to my ear, she bit it before whispering, "God, I love your tits, Vega."  
I shivered as her cold fingers danced across my tan stomach. Her hands traveled upwards, finally reaching my breasts. As soon as her fingers came in contact with my hardened nipples, I moaned loudly. Jade hissed in my ear to be quiet, but I barely heard her.  
She pinched my nipples, rolling them in her palms, sending electric bolts through my body. I felt feel my panties grow wetter and wetter. I moaned again, quieter this time, but more sensual than the last.  
Jade flicked her tongue over my left nipple, then my right. Being nice for once, she shoved her knees between my thighs, giving me some friction. I grinded against her knee as she sucked on my right breast. After a moment she moved to the left and began to treat it the same way. I was in pure bliss.  
Jade began to kiss her way south, slowly and rather teasingly. Reconnecting our mouths, she shoved my pants down, panties following. Her fingers danced lightly on my inner thigh.  
"Beg me," she murmured against my lips. "Tell me what you want, Tori."  
"I... I want you..." I breathed heavily, needing her so bad. "I want you to make me... cum." I whispered the last word.  
Smirking, Jade ducked her head down. Wondering what she was up to, I realised as soon as I felt a tongue and mouth against my clit. It felt amazing. Jade sucked and twirled her tongue around. Two fingers crept up my thigh, making their way to my center. Before I knew it they were inside me, stroking and curling. She began to pump them in and out as I moved my hips and bucked into her face. We soon found a rhythm.  
Swears, Jade's name and moans all tumbled out of my mouth as I came. I grabbed her hair, pulling it slightly and shoving her face against me. She helped me ride out my orgasm, keeping her rhythm.  
I slumped against the cold wall, breathless and exhausted. Jade gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before getting up. I looked at her quizzically. "What about you?"  
She winked, "You can take care of me tonight."  
I nodded lazily, starting to reclothe. I fixed up my hair, patting it over a hickey on my neck (I'll get her back for that). We exited the closet, and began to walk to our lunch table.  
I sat down next to Andre, placing my salad down and smiling at everyone. Jade sat next to me, placing a hand on my thigh. Everyone was silent, all staring at Jade and I.  
Andre broke the silence, "The janitor's closet isn't sound proof, you know." He chuckled.  
I could feel my cheeks burning as I looked at Jade. She just shrugged. "I did tell you to be quiet."

A/N: hey hey! Was it okay? ( naw shit that rhymed ) Review and let me know!


End file.
